


Holiday Spirits

by The_AssButt_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, Bobby Lives, Bunker, Christmas, Cudling, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Gabe is a funny lil shit, Guilty Gabriel, M/M, Swearing, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_AssButt_Impala/pseuds/The_AssButt_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel just wants to decorate Bobby's house for Christmas, so Sam can have to best christmas ever. But after a mixup, Bobby is left in the bunker and Castiel nearly stabs our Archangel to death, and Sam isn't having the best Christmas. How can Gabriel turn this around, confess his love for the moose and well, save Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bobby and the Many Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Gabriel and Bobby live, this is set in a world where everyone still hunts but the apocalypse never happened. Also Bobby has never met Gabriel before so... Yeah.  
> Also this fic belongs to ME. The world of supernatural DOESN'T
> 
> ~I will release chapter 2 for this on Aug 14 2016~

Gabriel had celebrated many Christmases. In fact, he had even been there at the first Christmas, but that doesn't mater right now, because this will be his first Christmas to celebrate with Sam, the love of his life. Now, Sam wasn't swooning just yet, but thats why the Archangel has a plan.

As he zapped into the kitchen of Bobby's creaky house, he kicked up a layer of dust that was probably centuries old. As he set down the large brown box full of Christmas decorations on the kitchen table in the old Hunter's home and started rummaging through.

A look in his eyes as if the fate of the world was held in the contents of the box, gleamed beyond the orbs of honey. Knowing how the Archangel is likely to have temper-tantrums, the end of the world might just as likely be.

He was pulling small ornaments, a full sized christmas tree, a small assortment of odd items out of the box that was bigger on the inside. Just as he was flinging a large cloth covered in red-and-green talismans, he heard a shotgun click right as he felt the cold steel press into the crook of his neck.

 

"Turn around or I'll shoot yer head off" 

 

 A gruffly voice spoke and Gabe figured he might as well have fun before having this alleged 'Bobby' shoot his head off and watch his face morph into that of fear as he regrew it. Although he was sure it would have been hysterical, he turned around and deadpanned.

 

"I really don't give a fuck if you shoot me"

 

Gabriel had a smile on his face, a big, fat, smug grin from ear to ear. This pissed our Demon Hunter off and Gabriel was roughly poked in the heart, by the barrel of the shotgun

 

"You think yer funny, do you? What are you? 10 Seconds before I blast off that pretty ass of yers."

 

Gabrile just sat there grinning and then turned his back on the hunter, and went back to his decorating. Bobby grabbed the nearest flask of holy water and throughly soaked the intruder.

Now, being an angel, Gabriel loved holy water, it was like blood to a demon, but decided to have some fun. Christmas Spirit, Right? His eyes lit up cerulean blue with his grace, and he manifested the shadows of his wings; 'just for special effects' he thought. Although he would admit it was nice to stretch after having the wings bottled up inside of him; he accidentally shattered a couple of the light-bulbs.

This amount of power in one being scared Bobby, so he shot the monster several times. Head. Heart. Legs. Hell, he even stabbed it with a silver knife, yet to no avail, the monster still was decorating. ' _Must be setting a trap_ ' Bobby thought, so he started to chant an Exorcism. Why not?

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine. Quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._ "

In mad-fast latin, Bobby, with the practical knowledge he has, knows that the Exorcism isn't working because there isn't black smoke or sulfur or shouting or pain. Damn.

"Jokes on you, you're in a devil's trap."

He shouted at the strange monster who oddly enough wasn't effected by holy water _or_ guns.

But none too soon just as our would-be demon walked right out of the devils trap. Bobby ran into the other room to get a stronger gun, or perhaps some better holy water, but Gabriel started decorating the kitchen by hand.

Some tinsel on the fridge, a some stockings on the oven, he even magicked a christmas tree into the corner.

Bobby walked into the room and jumped the angel with the Demon Knife, and slit his throat, but to no avail. The blade went through his neck, and the skin healed after the blade passed through.

Bobby was stuttering in fear at this hybrid of some sort and then stabbed at it with an Iron blade dipped in salt, as a last resort. Gabriel just pulled the blade out and countinued decorated without a word. Bobby slowly backed into the other room, and picked up the phone to dial the boys, in hopes that their feathered friend would have a clue as to whats going on.

"Dean, Yeah. Listen, theres this demon in my house, No, 'course not. Well yeah I tried to kill it. No devils trap doesn't work, Shut it and listen, Well, N-no. Well of course ya' Idjit, Alright"

He hung up and ran through the house and hid himself in the bunker, locking himself in.


	2. The Demon Debacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bobby is still down in the bunker, a real Demon attacks him. Will he be ok? Did Gabriel ruin christmas for Sammy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> This is MY story and MY plot, but the world of Supernatural belongs to the CW. You all know that though
> 
> This is unbetaed so whoopsie.

      Now, the old house had been through two fires, many home invasions and even a rancid checababra ran loose through Bobby’s living room, yet nothing was as odd as Gabriel decorating the kitchen. Red and green everywhere, and silver and gold which was obviously done by hand had much work put into the appearance of the decorations. There was a small tree in the corner, which was covered in Talisman Ornaments, the Angel thought the tree might as well be functional, Right?

    Well, as Gabriel laughed to himself of the fact that Bobby had locked himself in the bunker, he almost felt bad. _Almost_. It was christmas and he knew Sam was going to give him a one hell of a yelling after, but this is how he wanted Bobby to first meet him. After all, he had never met this ‘Bobby’ before.

      He then heard a scream from downstairs and dropped the ornament he was holding as he flew into the bunker, and he saw a _real_ demon attacking Bobby. Apparently Bobby had forgotten the demon in the bunker when he hid, and then it jumped him. Gabriel’s wings manifested themselves in a protective manner and he jumped and started attacking the Demon. It had its hands around Bobby’s neck and was strangling him, making it difficult for the angel to get closer.

Then, Gabe saw the life draining out of Bobby and said “Shut your eyes. Now!”

and just as his eyelids were sealed a great while light shone. Brighter then the sun perhaps. Regardless, when the light died down, the hands on his neck were no longer there. He looked down to see the Demon is ashes at his feet.

The hunter stuttered and finally managed “What are you?”

“I am an Angel of the Lord. I’m a friend of the boys.”

And while his insides twisted, at referring to Sam as a ‘friend’ he had felt with it anyways. He walked Bobby into the living room and got him a glass of water. Gabriel figured if he snapped his fingers it might scare the hunter a little more then neccecary, and after the ‘Mystery Spot’ he learned when enough is enough in terms of jokes. Bobby tried to refuse, but was given the water, while Gabriel said

“Sorry about the you thinking I’m a whole Demon thing. I’m just playing, but I truly am sorry for scaring you. The Demon in the bunker however, is not my handiwork.” He added and the look of confusion on the bearded face said that he need explain more.

“The light, by the way, is a release of my grace.” He added while leaning on the door frame. After explaining a bit more to the hunter, Cas, Sam and Dean appeared in the living room with guns in hand.

Cas said “What is going on? I felt your release and figured there was a struggle.”

Bobby then proceeded to recall everything that happened. Dean, looking more then slightly pissed had snapped at the slightly ashamed Gabriel several times. Sam, however didn’t seem to be paying much attention to the conversation.

       His eyes swept the room with the provision that only a hunter-after years of training and practice-could acquire. A smile ghosted his lips when he saw the christmas colored moose on the tree, and when he saw all this was done by only one person-Gabriel. Now, he didn’t have a crush (Read: He was smitten) on the Angel, but even if he did, he would never admit it. Gabriel had done many things to them in the past, but, he had just made a mistake. Goodness knows that Sam had done worse then Gabriel, I mean he started the apocalypse. Even after the short, golden haired, man was forgiven he stuck around. Sam was glad to have him around, he was interesting to study with and was excellent company.

Just recently Sam had started to wonder if he had wanted more, thats why he was sneaking glances over at Gabe during this whole debacle. The angel was doing the same to Sam just hoping his, no Sam didn’t belong to anyone. Well, he was trying to get a better look at Sam when their eyes met.

Sam mouthed ‘You did all this?’

Gabriel, thinking he meant the demon eyes thing had nodded slowly.

Sam continued ‘Its awesome! Come ‘ere.’

and they made their way into the kitchen to talk. Sam knew that things had settled down and Bobby and Dean were enjoying some whiskey while making good christmas-time conversation while Castiel was watching Dean as if he let off his eye, Dean would die.

“Gabe-“ Sam started, but the shorter man cut him off.

“I did all this for you. I wanted to make a nice christmas for you and I screwed up. I’ll just go if you want”

But he was met by Sam’s ever-changing eyes and as he looked into them, he saw some-“Nngfh” and their lips crashed together, it was a little toothy, a little more desperate, but in the end he was kissing Sam! He had done it. Well, Sam had made the first move but it took two to tango. Right?

Later that night, Dean and Cas were sitting uncomfortably close on the musty old couch in the musty old room, but they were happy.

Sam was laying down on the floor looking up at the tree and how the lights glittered, and Gabriel was practically on top of him, but they were cuddling under the moth eaten blanket and they were happy too.

Bobby sat at the top of his staircase looking at the boys, ‘they have their little corner of happiness in their hectic life’ he thought to himself. ‘Maybe christmas ain’t so shitty after all.’ and with that, he collapsed, slightly buzzed, into his worn mattress.

They will have to fight again. They all will die someday, but until then they should enjoy their little holidays they get. Whenever they get, who knows? It might be their last.


End file.
